


【喻妮】没有明天

by SherryKong



Category: THE9, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 产奶, 偷情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryKong/pseuds/SherryKong
Summary: 总裁×人妻偷情文 哺乳期 （阅读期间如有不适请及时退出）
Relationships: 刚好喻见妮
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

在夜色的掩护下，曾可妮驾车驶入一所高档小区。穿着白西装的高挑身影下了车，单肩背了一只旅行包轻车熟路地绕离停车场。消防通道内的感应灯亮了起来，将莹白的光线洒在她戴着黑色口罩的脸上。

抬手将额前的乌发拨向后方，长发随意披散在肩后。浓墨似的眉眼，眉峰锐利，深邃的幽蓝色瞳孔泅渡着桀骜不驯的浪潮，剖面的点点星光透出骨子里自带的慵懒野性。

回廊里的光在她身后拉出长长的影子，锃亮的名牌皮鞋轻轻敲击在花纹精美的瓷砖地面上，清亮的脚步声停了下来，紧接着传出密码锁解锁成功的提示音。

手掌包裹住长形门把手，按下去。“咔哒。”

她在玄关处摘掉口罩、脱了鞋袜，对着屋内唤了声：“喻言？”

许久未见的人从厨房里小跑着过来了，单手抚着墙面满怀期待地望着她，脸上像是年轻的异地情侣迎接对象时那种兴奋。她看见曾可妮从白西装的内层口袋里抽出一支红玫瑰，于是笑着伸手接过，可嘴上却依旧不饶人，“小曾总也太抠门了，就送这个啊，还不如两手空空呢。”

曾可妮听了也有点不好意思，毕竟孩子出生时她在国外出差，就算是作为普通朋友前来祝贺的话，以这样的方式都显得缺乏诚意。她低下头抓了抓头发，嘟嘟囔囔道：“你们家，缺奶粉吗，我去跟外贸那边打个招呼……”

“别折腾了，啥也不缺。”喻言把曾可妮脱下来的外套挂到原木衣架上，手指覆上她结实的腹肌，眼底流露出眷恋之色，反复摩挲着让她朝思暮想的精美线条。

曾可妮的肌肉不自然地跳动了几下，她深吸一口气，怔怔望着喻言，舌头像打了结似的，“你、你变漂亮了。”

喻言勾起嘴角嗤笑一声，抬起柔媚的眼眸凝视她呆愣的俊脸，伸出手指在她光洁的脑门上轻轻弹了弹。

怀孕和生孩子没有让喻言的身材走样，皮肤柔腻甚至比以前更有光泽，脸颊即使没化妆也粉粉嫩嫩的，像夏夜里盛开的睡莲。视线不自觉地聚焦到她丰盈的乳房与更加圆润立体的臀部，喻言身上还散发着一股从前没有的奶香味，使心底膨胀的占有欲快速发酵。

“我们有多长时间没做过了？”喻言把曾可妮按到柔软的沙发里，侧身坐在她的大腿上。勾人摄魄的双眸藏着诡秘的曼陀罗花，尔后香甜的唇贴了上来，久违的熟悉感让曾可妮舒服地哼出声，她下意识收紧了圈着温软身子的怀抱，无需睁眼，便将充满爱意的湿吻熟稔地一路落在对方的唇心、脸侧与颈间。

一泓湛蓝海水的美眸半敛，斜在眉间的发丝如同飘逸的细枝，她长呼了一大口气，“有一年了吧。”埋下脸在喻言的肩头留下浅浅的齿印，曾可妮像只眼神幽怨的猫科动物。喻言哄孩子似的，轻轻抚摸着她的脑袋。

孕期加上产后恢复的时间，不光是喻言每日都处于精神焦虑的状态，曾可妮同样憋得难受。压抑已久的欲望终于在今晚得以释放。

“宝宝呢？”曾可妮低垂着眼眸，手指在喻言胳膊上画着圆圈，表现出一种心思复杂的关心，喻言没料到她会问这个，脸上瞬间浮起年轻母亲特有的躁郁，神色略显厌烦地说：“那小子闹得很，家里育婴师看着呢。”

喻言的婚姻是商业联姻，尽管之前已经推脱了许多个，但终究敌不过家庭给她施加的巨大压力，千挑万选找到了一个几乎全年不着家的富二代。至于孩子，确实是个意外。

“婆婆要是知道你这种时候偷偷跑回自己家，又得说了吧？”

“懒得理她，也就一张嘴会叭叭。”

“哼，听着怎么像是在形容你自己……”

喻言双手揉捏着曾可妮的大耳朵，捧起她赌气的脸，觉得每次说到家里的话题时她带着醋意的小表情十分可爱。俯下脸去又想亲她，被曾可妮轻轻推开，“别急，让我先去洗个澡，好不好？”

“那、那你快点哈。”喻言红着脸从她身上下来，咬紧了下嘴唇，没有把羞于启齿的原因说给她听。

“放心好了，”曾可妮并未察觉到她反常的模样，修长的手指扒在浴室门框边探了探脑袋，“今晚肯定得通宵的，时间管够～”

穿着花衬衫的曾可妮从浴室里出来了，微卷的发丝蓬松，发梢沾着蒸腾的水汽，领口敞得很低，胸前水渍没有擦干，铺着亮晶晶的潮湿，像海水冲刷后的白沙滩，灯光下的皮肤如同钻石一样耀眼夺目。

湿漉漉的脖颈被喻言紧紧勾住，双唇包裹弧度卷翘的上唇夹吮，然后是略微饱满的下嘴唇，她的动作很是急切，舌尖毫不留情地攫取曾可妮口中的津液，已然升温的热度与空气碰撞迸出火花，唇齿间的摩挲发出狂热的水声。

手臂下滑，喻言用手掌摁住曾可妮浮染上绯色的脸庞，睁开眼停了一会儿，贪恋她那双迷离的漂亮狐狸眼。曾可妮的手覆上她筋骨分明的手背，羽睫轻颤的眼眸与她对视，水雾氤氲的瞳孔深处折射出蓝宝石神秘的色泽。喻言看见她意犹未尽地咂了咂嘴，喉头慢慢滚动了一下，仿佛在期待自己发出下一步指示。

激情缠绵的拥吻伴随热切凌乱的脚步从浴室延续到卧室房门，喻言将手伸进曾可妮的领口抚摸，携带沐浴露花香味的肌肤像大理石一样光滑，直到尝过分离的滋味她才明白自己有多爱她的身体。蚀骨的痛楚经受长时间忍耐，如被蚁噬的心此刻得到慰藉后，便觉得这辈子再也戒不掉这种瘾。

曾可妮攥紧喻言的睡袍，视线向她腿部滑了滑，喻言会意，将腿勾上曾可妮的胯，对方长臂一勾，顺势把她抬起。喻言挂在她身上，像黏糊糊的奶油蛋糕，被曾可妮放进床褥之间，筑起香气四溢的爱巢。

以往都是喻言掌控着主动权，此时她更是一副争分夺秒要将曾可妮吃干抹净的架势，像沙漠中穿行已久的旅人疯狂汲取甘霖。她气足，总把曾可妮亲得喘不上气，曾可妮面色潮红的去推她的锁骨，脸上似乎有些委屈，可能觉得明明在做1却总像是被人占了便宜。“喻言——你别老欺负我。”喻言只好软着性子轻轻拍打她俯下来的肩胛，笑着哄她，“我没欺负你……”

“好啦好啦，乖，这样一点儿都不man。快点儿、再来。”她点了点曾可妮的鼻尖，温柔地问：“刚刚是谁说的，今晚通宵，嗯？”

曾可妮撅了撅嘴，拨开散落下来遮住眼眉的发丝，视线飘向别处，“呃，那、那就撤回好了。”

喻言的指腹轻轻摩挲她锐利的下颌线，双眼温柔得仿佛漾着水色，“已经超时了，宝贝。”

她来回抚摸她的手臂安慰，身上那位垂头丧气的小赖皮将脑袋俯下去，脸埋在喻言丰盈的双峰间似在撒娇。温热的鼻息透过睡袍刺激着她肌肤敏感薄弱的部位，除此之外还要承接她头部重量带来的酸麻。

“妮，你压到我了……”

“头发？没有啊。”曾可妮神色恍惚，仰起脸来，下巴还抵在喻言胸前。

“大傻瓜。”

“喂！”曾可妮不满地皱着眉抗议，喻言捏了捏她气鼓鼓的脸，推她的肩头让她身体起来一些，细长葱指轻轻解开腰间的系带。

胸前的衣襟快速向两侧滑落，一对雪乳像升起的冰川使得蔚蓝色海水纷纷俯首让路。胀大的乳房温暖诱人，鲜红的乳珠在空气中挺立，四周包裹着嫩粉色的晕圈，像雪浪中盛开的红杏。

在目光灼热的注视下，喻言的呼吸变得急促，肩颈线条像被熨烫了似的颤抖起来，是筋骨分明的大理石雕塑，流淌着象牙白的油华。神经像绷紧在临界点的钢丝，指尖嵌入曾可妮的手臂，微眯着双眸，眼尾如凤凰上挑的羽翼，干燥的红唇轻启，喻言的嗓音沙哑且性感，勾得曾可妮心痒，“帮帮我好吗？”

视线下移，指引她注视自己的胸，另一只手缓慢揉捏膨胀的水滴状乳肉，指腹轻轻画着圈，“这样、看清没，我涨奶了，得这样催乳，才能吸出来。”喻言满脸通红，不敢直视曾可妮的眼睛。酸胀感加剧，无法继续忍耐，所以必须将这些步骤示范给她看。

“操！”这次是曾可妮抢了喻言的口癖。

“我我我、我？你？”小结巴语无伦次，直起身子疑惑地指了指自己皱巴巴的苦瓜脸，又指了指躺在床上千娇百媚的喻言，实在有些难为情，“我都这么大个人了，这？很奇怪诶！”

“曾妮，这没什么奇怪的……你过来。”曾可妮摇着脑袋仍是抵触，喻言拽住她的手臂用力往下一拉，她踉踉跄跄摔在枕边，侧过脸来看见眼前软糯的巨物在喻言掌下弹动，湿润的前端渗出乳白色液体。

浓郁的奶香窜入曾可妮的鼻尖，她迟疑了一会儿，愣神望着前所未见的景象，咽了咽口水，抬眸回望喻言抿着嘴唇的脸。“轻点儿。”喻言很快识破了她的“口嫌体正直”，伸手将曾可妮散乱的发丝撩到耳后，揉了揉她的耳垂鼓励道。

“知道啦。”曾可妮双手撑在喻言颈侧，偏过头在她嘴角轻啄一口，闭了眼睛将脑袋移下去，嘴里仍在唠叨，“怎么会涨奶嘞？之前没喂么？”

伸出舌头找寻到坚挺的乳粒，试探性地舔了舔，然后用温热柔软的口腔包裹住。“嗯……”喻言勾在曾可妮长颈边的手指条件反射地蜷紧，“下午出门前用取奶器装了一瓶，现在又……妮！唔、你慢点儿。”

吸吮的动作完全是人类的本能，但比起婴儿毫无章法的拉拽啃咬，曾可妮的唇舌温柔无比，下巴轻轻剐蹭圆润的底部，时不时卷起舌头在乳晕周围画着圈推挤，湿漉漉的触感使喻言心跳加速，灵魂从体内一点点抽出，肉身悬浮于棉花糖堆叠的天空。

蒙昧的婴儿只懂取食果腹，并不会体贴母亲，娇弱的乳粒经过一次次不轻柔的摩擦后变得肿大，她逐渐对喂奶这件事产生了生理性恐惧，从未想过这个过程是可以享受的，原本枯燥乏味的体验变得新奇，内心的刺激感叫嚣着冲破滚烫的细胞，形成无数碳酸气泡般翻涌的浪潮跃出身体。

喻言抱紧了曾可妮的脑袋，支起双腿，膝盖在她胯骨边缘轻蹭撩拨，像只能通过肢体语言传达信号的原始兽类。曾可妮的肌肉紧张得收缩，斜方肌与三角肌的轮廓更加明显了，仰起脸时茂盛的卷发凌乱地披散在颈侧与肩胛骨后方，充满艺术感的精美裸体在光影下像古希腊神话中雌雄莫辨的神。

她舔了舔被奶水浸渍的嘴唇，粉红的光泽鲜亮无比，上面像打了一层蜡，舌尖在洁白的牙上点了点，眼底流露出小狮子那样贪得无厌的痴状，未等到暗示复埋下脸去衔了另一只乳粒啜噙。

在指缝间游走的芝士乳酪止不住地颤抖着，哺乳的感觉早已转化成性爱的快感，在大脑皮层与神经内部兴奋地舞蹈。曾可妮翘挺的鼻尖抵着温暖的软肉，缭绕的奶香味使空气都变得稀薄。喻言骨节分明的手指在被褥上抓出深深浅浅的褶皱，手背突起根根暗青色血管，她目光涣散，喉咙里溢出撩动人心的短吟。

她终是忍不住捧起曾可妮的脸，春水荡漾的双眸，视线在她俊逸的眉上痣艰难聚焦。她喘息着笑问：“您还没尝够呢？”

曾可妮还是头一回在性爱过程中感到失态，大手补偿性地在她肋骨侧边抚弄，手臂撑上前去，压低身子小心翼翼地用鼻尖触碰喻言的脸。喻言闭了眼睛，默许濡湿的唇瓣覆上来。

定是许久未做，喻言身下的睡袍都被小溪沾湿，指间满是湿滑一片，如同细柳凫水，漾起浮沉着花瓣的波涛。“你这也太湿……不行，要不然我给你弄个震动棒来吧？”

“不、不，别走，”喻言抓住曾可妮的肩膀用力拉下来，“我就要你。”

这世间存在曾可妮的替代品吗？

不可能。喻言望着她的星眸想。难道非得有了对比才知道她是最好的吗？如果面对捡麦穗的考验，喻言觉得自己也一定和苏格拉底的弟子们一样走到尽头时两手空空吧，即使碰见过最大最好的麦穗却主动抛弃了。

曾经错过了的，还有机会再次得到吗？她站在无法回头的节点，妄想命运的棋盘重新打乱，随机分布时指针误撞进原先的轨迹。尽管不能把时间线拨回，但并不意味着不能在未来某个时间点重合，虽然发生的可能性很低，但她相信她们之间存在某种偶然概率。

只要她还在身边，对生活就还能有所期盼。

“魏铭添什么时候回？”曾可妮没察觉到她失神。

“最早，也要下下个月。”喻言揽紧曾可妮的肩胛，向上挺了挺腰。她凑近曾可妮的脸庞吻她的头发。

“那我种草莓咯？”

“随你。”

曾可妮的表情突然变得嚣张，坏笑着捏起喻言的下巴交换绵长的深吻。

槲寄生柔软的藤蔓不断变换着姿态攀附上细瘦的树枝，绽放出银白色的小花。晶莹的雨露将那些纯洁无瑕的花簇打湿，紧接着鲜艳的红霞晕染上去，反哺一种迷人的魅惑。

喻言侧躺着，额头贴在曾可妮余温未散的颈窝，手臂环绕在她紧实的腰上。

“宝宝叫什么名字呀，你都没告诉过我呢。”

“你真想知道？”

“怎么，名字也跟我们一样见不得光么？”曾可妮轻笑了声，无意识地拍抚喻言的脊背。

“魏拟。”

“魏拟……嗯，挺好听的。”曾可妮若有所思地努了努嘴，“早知道我就不花钱改名了，不然我们三个现在都是两个字的名字了。”

喻言被她逗笑，情不自禁地伸出食指戳她的脸，“配吗？曾妮妮？”

“当然配！”

END


	2. ☆★

一点个人想法

不记录的话以后会忘记

所以其实你们不需要看

还是希望读者们有独立思考的能力

1.没有结局是最好的结局，成年人的世界没有童话

标题《没有明天》是我对“偷情”主题的一个理解吧。这个剧情设定最大的忌讳是推翻“偷情”，也就是刻意将结局引向主人公摒弃社会、家庭、道德法律的桎梏，最终成为完美眷侣。

对两人来说，目前这些在个人能力范围内都是不可攻破的围墙，所谓“明天”是不可预测的，而出墙红杏与墙外人私会只要不被发现，就是最好的结局了。魏铭添这个名字也是个影射。

偷情文其实比较偏现实向，表面看起来温馨/刺激，背后是辛酸且残酷的，主角基本没有办法逆转命运，所以格外珍惜当下的欢愉。

2.关于两人的形象/性格：

开头出现的妮是冷酷慵懒的总裁模样，但在言面前会流露小孩的幼稚，会撒娇，会示弱，会耍赖皮，言无条件包容她的这些举动，两人共处的时刻是最放松的。然后在这个设定中，言会表现出更多母爱，就有点……涩，无法拒绝的别样的魅力。

文中可以看出她们对彼此的熟悉，还有不需要语言点明的默契。下班赶来的妮是疲惫的风尘仆仆的（处于事业上升期，有出差/外派之类的），也许没时间准备太贵重的礼物，但言完全不介意，只要她人来了就很开心，当听到妮说要陪她通宵时更是情绪高涨。提前在厨房做了菜，知道妮没空吃或者习惯吃夜宵。

言叫妮“曾妮”，她们很多年前就认识了，而结婚并没有多久，所以……并不是心血来潮，不是419。虽然生孩子不在场，但可以猜测妮平时也给言很多精神上的安慰，生活上不是割离或者不联系的那种。

言把妮当成了一根救命稻草，尤其在压抑的生活中妮是能够带给她希望的人。包括孩子的名字是“魏拟”，妮知晓其中的深意，但没有追问，顾左右而言他，打着哈哈过去了。她经常这样，如果发觉言情绪不对就立刻找话题逗她笑，把趋向严肃的话题先一步扼杀。两人的小学鸡日常吧，幼稚又浪漫，有很多属于两人的小秘密（偷情也是）。

3.捡麦穗说

有生搬硬套的嫌疑哈哈哈哈本来没要写这一part，突然间想到可以和“珍惜眼前人”的主题呼应。

每个人在人生的道路上都在边走边挑选麦穗，言先放弃了原先那个“最好的”。可是后来有了和丈夫、孩子的对比才发现怀念最适合最爱的那个。说“我就要你”，一是缺乏安全感，二是明白妮的无可替代。

虽然没有回头路但是联想到喻妮的很多事，有很多巧合，擦肩而过又阴差阳错的，分离还能重逢，什么四年啊、庆生啊、说好的乐乐观观什么的（这个你们比我懂！）

可能真的存在偶然概率可以打破设计好的人生轨迹，我是这样想的。是对rps的寄托，跟文没有太大关系，就是说，稍微贴合一下主题。


End file.
